


[ART] (Intimidating) Brand New World

by Pinky_Wisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And lots of Easter Eggs, Art, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Comic, Draco Malfoy's First Sex Toy, Experienced Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/pseuds/Pinky_Wisteria
Summary: Prompt #49Draco's nervously perusing a sex shop for the first time when he sees a flash of dark hair across the store. He'd know it anywhere, but why is Potter here? And what on earth is in that box he's buying? Years of uptight parenting from his parents have left him woefully lacking in knowledge about his newfound interests. Potter's always been rather uncaring of public opinion, perhaps he could be the one to help Draco figure it all out...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 126
Kudos: 751
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	1. (Intimidating) Brand New World

**Author's Note:**

> I had so MUCH FUN drawing this! Also, my internet chronology is compromised XD  
> Many thanks to phoenixacid for spell-checking!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Cup teams, did you like the little treat? ;)


	2. Extras

  
[...]  
  
[...]  
  
[...]  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥
> 
> Artist can be found on tumblr @ [snarkyships-drarryside](https://snarkyships-drarryside.tumblr.com/).


End file.
